Nobody's home
by i-am-unicornBS
Summary: G!P Santana. You had saved me when I needed saving and at that point in time, I hadn't even known who you were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my newest addition to the G!P Santana stories, so if you don't like G!P, simply don't read it. I got the idea for this story by listening to Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's home' hence the title. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review, favourite, alert etc and also if you have suggestions let me know and i'll happily take them into consideration. also this is the only chapter i've got down at the moment seeing as i jsut wanted to see what the response would be, but if people like it i'll make sure to continue updating it because personally i think this story may have some potential.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Santana

It took two shots and it was all over. It took two shots for my life to go spiralling downwards. I was only 7 years old at the time. I know many people think kids don't understand many things. They think that they don't feel as upset as an adult would when something tragic happens to them or somebody they care about. People have this perception that kids don't 'feel' the same way adults do, that they don't have as developed emotions. Well I can tell you now that that is bullshit.

When those two bullets flew from the barrel of that gun and plummeted into the chests of the two most important people in my life, I didn't hold back on the tears which spilled from my eyes in rivers down my cheeks. I was dying on the inside and the outside because when they died they took a lot of me with them.

My parents were great people. They didn't do anything wrong so obviously they didn't deserve their tragic end. I know at the time I was only 7 but if I was given the opportunity I would take their place. But in the end they did die and really if I could have any say in the way that event planned out, I wouldn't have wanted anybody to have to die especially not my parents.

Since that night I haven't been able to find anybody who loved me and cherished me the way those two wonderful people did. Nobody loves me now, not even the rest of my family. Sure, I'm a little different but family is family and in the end you're suppose to stick together. I can tell you now though, when nobody came to pick me up from the police station that night I lost all hope in being accepted by my family ever again, because the only people who ever accepted me in this crazy family of mine was Mami and Papi. What? Just because I'm a girl with a dick and balls hanging between my legs, it means you can't talk to me, you can't make me feel normal? What a great fucking family.

So yeah, after that night I was put straight into foster care. It sucked big time but there was nothing I could do about it, I mean I was 7 years old.

I lived with the same family up until I was 16. They were a white couple named Brenda and George. They were a little over middle aged, so adopting a child was their better option over having their own. They lived in your typical cliché family house with the front and back yards, the white picket fence with the mailbox at the gate, a driveway and the garage. So altogether we looked liked your average family, besides the fact that it was obvious I wasn't their biological daughter.

They enrolled me in school where I made many of the friends I had during middle school and high school. Eventually when I was 9 I began calling them both mom and dad, but I understood that they would never replace my actual parents but having people to fill those empty places helps.

Besides the fact that I watched my actual parents be murdered right in front of me, I had a pretty normal childhood. I was popular, a badass, good with the ladies and pretty damn confident about myself.

Except for when it came to that day I had to come out to Brenda and George. I had known for years that I liked girls. Many of the girls on the Cheerio's knew I liked girls, from personal experience of course. But my adoptive parents had no clue. Actually to be honest they didn't even know about my junk. I was 7 when they adopted me, I don't think it's normal for parents to be checking your downstairs at that age. And it's not like I needed help dressing or showering, so all activities that require me naked or almost naked; I didn't need them around for. So how could they know?

So when I sat them down at the dinner table one night, nothing had gone the way I wanted it to.

_/_

_"Mom, dad, could I talk to you both for a minute?", I was already at the table, nervously fiddling with the fraying thread of the hem of my shirt._

_I watched them both eye each other curiously. Dad was already at the table, sitting across from me. He closed the newspaper he was reading and pushed it to the side and taking off his glasses, placing them in front of him._

_Mom put down the glass she was washing, dried her hands and moved over towards us, taking the seat besides my dad. They just sat there quietly, waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth in hopes that the words I wanted to say would just flow out, but of course that never happens and I'm left looking like a gaping fish._

_"Sweetheart what is it you want to tell us? You know you can tell us anything", if only I had known that _anything_ didn't include that I was a lesbian and had the reproductive system of a man. Hopefully next time I get a better heads up._

_But eventually I realised that it was now or never. How badly could they react right? Apparently pretty badly._

_"I wanted to tell you both something really important about me", my hands were shaking furiously in my lap, my knees bouncing to try to quell my nerves. "This is really important to me and I just want to ask, would you love me no matter what?",_

_"Of course Santana, nothing could ever cause us to stop", mom said, trying to reassure me the best way she knew how._

_"Evenifiwasalesbian?", it came out as one long word or a jumbles mess really, but somehow they both understood what was said. They didn't look too happy either._

_"I think you're just confused Santana. We raised you well, you know that gay people are sinners. I think it's because you became friends with that gay boy at school, he must be a bad influence", my face was slack while I listened to mom- no Brenda- talk so cruelly towards myself and of course the gay boy she was referring to, Kurt._

_I make my own decisions in life. I'm not easily influenced by others and I'm not a sheep, I don't follow the crowd. This is just who I am, I just want them to understand that._

_"Look Santana if you were a boy, it would make sense to like girls but you're not, so I can tell you now you only like boys", Brenda was trying to sound caring but really it just came out firm, making sure Santana understood the finality of this topic of confusion._

_"What difference would it make, I'm practically half boy anyway!", I was seething now and if this was a comic book I'm sure I'd have steam blowing from my ears and nose right now. Both Brenda and George sat in front of me, both silent and staring. They both looked completely set on the fact that they don't want me dating girls or being the slightest both interested in them. They also looked somewhat confused as to what I was talking about exactly._

_"What?", it was George this time. His deep, monotonous voice cutting into the awkward silence which was building around us._

_"What, you don't know? you've been playing mommy and daddy to me all these years and you don't know?",_

_They both just shook their heads numbly, trying to grasp what was going on._

_"I was born with a penis, so it's actually like second nature for me to be attracted to girls", that wasn't true, it had nothing to do with having a dick, it was still all about who you actually liked, because if all it took to be attracted to girls was a dick then there wouldn't be any gay men in the world would there?_

_Clearly this added news wasn't wearing well on the two adults across from me. I knew that whatever was to happen now wasn't going to be good, but the words were already out of my mouth and there was no going back. I just fucked up my life even more._

_"I'm going to be sick", true to her word Brenda looked a little green. She was purposely avoiding my eyes as if looking at me would turn her into a monster like she now believes me to be._

_"I want you to pack your shit and leave. You have 20 minutes. If you're not gone by then I will personally throw you out." I wanted to cry. I could already feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes but I wouldn't let myself look so weak in front of these people. I was stronger than this. I was stronger than them. I wouldn't allow them to break down my walls._

_George's glare was burning into my skull so I quickly stood from my chair and literally sprinted to my room. As soon as I slammed the door shut behind me my salty tears were already rushing down my cheeks and pooling under my chin. But I didn't let it slow me down. I had 20 minutes to get the things I will need and to leave before I get my arse kicked._

_I pulled a duffle from my closet and stuffed it with some shirts, shorts, pants and jackets. I threw in some shoes, my phone, charger, ipod, and some toiletries. I had what I needed. I turned to leave but stopped when the photo frame on my dresser caught my eye. I walked over to it, holding it carefully in my hands, fingers tracing faces and reminiscing on memories long gone._

_I was five at the time, squished in between the two warm bodies of my mami and papi. We were all donning large, warm smiles and bright smiling eyes. It was taken at Christmas that year and it was incredible. Nothing could ever compare. When I felt another lone tear streak down the side of my face, I quickly swiped at it and stuffed the frame into my duffle._

_Where the frame used to sit was now the little silver jewellery box which used to belong to my mami. I hidden it there years ago to make sure I never lost it or nobody ever stole it. It was filled with necklaces, bracelets and rings which she used to wear all the time. But below all the jewellery was my money stash. I'd originally been saving for a car but it looks like I'll be cutting into that stash sooner than planned._

_I placed the box into my bag as well before finally taking one last look at the room and leaving, closing the door behind me. I quietly made my way down the staircase in hope of getting out without them noticing._

_"If I had known- if we had known- about that little detail, we never would have taken her in to begin with. She disgusts me. Imagine what the neighbourhood would think", it sounded like they were trying to whisper but their anger was causing there words to come out on loud hisses._

_The need to cry washed over me once more but I swallowed down my tears and finally tip toed towards the front door. Without even one last look behind me, I was out the door and into the night air and for some reason I couldn't feel any regret over the decision._

_Since that night I was homeless._

For two years, I've been living on the streets, or in a cheap, crappy mote with lumpy beds and mouldy bathrooms and walls. For two years I've been lugging my one bag around with me, still with most of its original items, only some of the clothes either misplaced or replaced.

I used to go to school, even while I was on look out for somewhere to sleep. That only lasted for about a month maybe two while I had no home. Ever since then, I've practically been signed out. I already knew enough to be able to get through life and know I knew the streets, I knew how they worked and operated, I knew the rules and who to avoid. You learn new lessons as you venture further on in life.

So really my life has gone on a dangerous downward spiral, it's getting closer to that point where I feel like the only way for it to stop is to hit the ground. It would all be over. But now I feel like I can't do that, like it's not possible any longer.

You see when you have no home, nobody who cares, no proper life and no job because nobody wants to high the homeless, what do you do? Well you really only have so many options, these including doing nothing and waiting to die, become a prostitute, but really I'm not sure how people would react when they see what's under my pants. Last but not least, drugs.

You can take that in which ever sense you like, either by ruining your life further and begin taking them and fucking up your head or you can produce them or you can sell them. Personally I chose the latter. I will admit I did at one point experiment with said drugs but they just really weren't for me. Except weed, weed can sometimes be good for me, you know, to keep away the depressing feeling that I have nowhere to go, no future, that this is it.

So I sold drugs to junkies on the street or sometimes just anybody who's looking for a hit. I don't like what I do, I hate it so instead of making it sound completely horrible being a 'drug dealer' I like to refer to myself as your friendly private courier. Because that's really all I am. I pick up, I deliver, I collect and I return with the payment to whoever my 'boss' is at the time and then finally receive my own pay all while trying to stay clear from the law.

I find it an easy job though, because I don't need to worry about trusting them as much as they need to be able to trust me. I have trust issues. I think it's pretty obvious why that would be. It might have something to do with the fact that nobody sticks around long enough, but you know I'm just guessing. But I suppose living the life I do, there isn't many people you need to stay close to, so in return there isn't many people you need to learn to trust.

So for two years, that's what I've been doing and today it just happens to be my 18th birthday and where am I you ask? Not sitting around a birthday cake with friends and family that's for sure. Instead I'm lying on the dirty, cold ground of an alleyway having the shit kicked out of me. Happy fucking birthday to me.

I'm not one hundred percent sure of what I did, so I may or may not have deserved this treatment.

So now there is three huge bulky guys towering over me. One of them laying punches into my sides, and face, one kicking me wherever his foot will make contact while the last one searches my pockets for anything valuable. Luckily I had the opportunity to check in at one of those run down motels I was talking about, last night so now my bag full of my stuff is hidden under my bed there. But that doesn't stop the guy from taking the pay cut I just received and my smokes from my jacket pocket and stuffing into his bag.

There was really nothing I could do. Yeah, I usually fight back and let me tell you, I tried but it was no use. It was one on three and unless I was worlds heavy weight champion or had super powers, I wasn't getting out of this on top. I felt that if I didn't get away from their strikes soon, I was sure to pass out. So I did the one thing I hadn't done since my parents died, I prayed to that man in the clouds that everybody says will help you when you need strength.

I closed my eyes and began silently praying.

_Dear god, I know we haven't really been the best of friends over the years but I'd really appreciate it if you could help a sister out. can you just create a distraction or something so that these guys will just leave. Or kill them, make them die, cause you can do that right, I mean they are drug addicts after all, their bound to die of something soon. Sorry, bad idea, forget I suggested that. Just maybe...you have angels right? Just send one of those. Well that will be it. Thanks man, I mean amen._

Well that was a really shit version of a pray, but who gives a fuck, it got through. I hope.

I could feel the bruises and bumps forming and the longer they attacked me the more I could feel forming. I swear, I'm going to look like I was stung my giant bees and had a strange reaction by the end of this, all bumpy and discoloured.

I heard footsteps. Please don't be another guy coming to help out. but when the footsteps stopped and they weren't anywhere near me and it hadn't seemed like my _friends_ had realised, I figured they weren't here for that.

"Hey! Stop it!", definitely not here for that.

I opened my eyes when I noticed the hitting had stopped. They had all focused their attention towards the opening of the alley. Someone was standing on the footpath looking in towards us. I couldn't quite see who it was because these fuck heads were blocking my way and before I could even move to try and see them the tight fists and booted feet returned to their previous activity, hardly fazed by the disturbance.

But then they spoke up again, or rather shouted out again.

"Stop it now! My dad is a cop and he's just around the corner, I will scream and he will be here in a second flat, so stop!", maybe god really does exist. He seems to have literally sent an angel here to protect me. _Thank you god_.

As soon as, '_My dad is a cop'_ was uttered, they literally froze. After a few seconds they looked between each other with wide eyes before sprinting down the other end of the alley, away from me and away from my angel.

I was shocked that they left so quickly. My head was spinning and I'm almost positive that I was imagining things and my brain was all fuzzy because when I finally got to look at my angel, she literally glowed.

I couldn't really see her very well because the sun was right behind her, blurring my vision. But she saved me and that's all that matters. She took a few tentative steps closer towards me. From what I could see she had long legs, and she must have been reasonably tall, but not freakishly tall. Her hair was blowing around her face in tendrils, golden in colour and long. She eventually reached me and stood right before me. I tried peering up at her but my head was swimming and my eyes felt like they were closing on their own accord because of the black eye I'm sure I was sporting.

"Are you ok?" did I mention she sounded like a goddess, so sweet and beautiful yet strong and determined. When I finally found the little ounce of strength remaining in my body, I used it to lift my head those last few centimetres to meet her gaze.

My god she was beautiful. All I can say is _Wow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reading guys, please continue and stick with it, because i really think this might actually go somewhere. there is a whole story already planned out for this one. :) also thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Brittany

We'd arrived here in Ohio on Saturday and today is Monday and my first day of school at William McKinley High School. I would love to tell you that I wasn't nervous but that would be a lie and hate lying and more than anything I hate liars.

You see the only reason I'm here now is because of my mom. She is one of those liars that I can't stand.

She not only lied to me but to my whole family, I'd love to say that I hate her but hate is a very strong word.

I'll tell you what went wrong.

I used to live in Frankfort in Kentucky with my mom, my dad and my little sister Summer. We were one big happy family, well at least most of the time. And one day I came home from school early because I wasn't feeling well and let me tell you, when I saw what I had, I felt like I was really going to throw up.

I walked inside and made my way towards the stairs, bypassing the kitchen and the lounge room. But before I could even make it the foot of the staircase I stopped in my tracks because what I heard was not something any child wants to hear.

They were moaning and grunting, they weren't doing it very quietly either. I felt my insides squirm and twist as if the bile was already crawling up my throat. I was about to run upstairs and hide under my blankets and wait until they were finished, but I couldn't. I know that sounds really weird and disturbing but it wasn't for the reason you probably think, because no I am not some creepy child pervert.

It was my mom, I knew that, I was aware, but it was definitely not my dad in there. My heart began beating erratically in my chest and as gross as it was going to be, I had to make sure. So I slowly and quietly crept back towards the walkway which led into the lounge room. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to three before opening them up again and peering into the room.

I was right. Many people think I'm stupid and I'm never right about anything but this time I was. It wasn't a sight I'd like to see, it was disgusting. I mean who wants to see their parents having sex and also who wants to see one of your parents fucking somebody else while their still very present in a marriage. Nobody, that's who.

I think I had stood there for a few seconds just taking in the affair happening in front of me before I finally snapped out of it and dropped my bag to the ground with a loud _thud_.

It caught both of their attention right away. They quickly stopped what they were doing and just stared out at me with wide eyes, more so my mom than the guy she sat atop of.

By the way she was looking at me and gaping like a fish I could tell there was a '_I can explain'_ speech coming my way, so instead I cut her off and just shook my head at her with what I expected was my meanest glare I had ever worn.

That day is one I will never forget. It was also the day which led to my parents' divorce and also our current situation.

When my parents had to go through court to see who would have custody of my sister and I, my mom hadn't really fought very hard at all. In a way I was glad for that but I was also quite upset by it. Did she not care? Did she not love us? Why wouldn't she want to see her kids?

But eventually it was ruled that Summer and I could have a say in the matter and decide where we would prefer to live. So obviously we had chosen our dad. Even before finding out about our moms' affair, neither of us were relatively close to her so it sort of just made sense to live with dad.

So that leads us back to now in Lima, Ohio, roughly four hours away from our previous home. I will admit that there isn't much to do here, but I know I can learn to love it.

I'm sitting in my car in the school car park just staring out at the front of the school, watching the students mingle and move around. I can already pick out the different groups of people like the jocks, the cheerleaders, the Goths, nerds and the rest.

I was never one to worry about being a part of a specific clique, my school was never like that surprisingly, but now that I'm here I'm sort of worried about where I'd fit in exactly.

/

I was currently sitting in English besides this blonde guy who had an abnormally large mouth and huge puffy lips. Although his mouth looked rather strange he was nice enough. His name's Sam and we were getting along great. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with the fact that we were both blonde, or we just naturally got along. Either way I think I'd just made my first friend here at McKinley.

Our teacher was Ms Holliday and she was really awesome. She was heaps of fun and wasn't too hard on the students, which I really appreciated because I didn't always understand everything we were being taught.

The lesson went quite quickly, most of the time spent getting to know my new friend Sam. I bet you never would have thought he used to be a striper, but yeah, he was. I would totally ask if he could show me some of his moves but I'm not sure if he would take that in a wrong sense or not. Sure I think Sam's great but not _that _great.

The lesson was over before we knew it and soon so was the rest of the school day. Sometimes I think time goes by way to quickly, because one minute it's there and the next it's gone.

/

My dad had asked me if I was able to pick up my little sister from school in the afternoon so of course I said yes.

So that's where I am now, sitting out the front of her school waiting for her to come bounding out of the doors to Lima elementary School. There was only about five minutes left to wait before I could prepare to leave and head home. To waste time I decided to play around with the radio knobs, switching the stations between country, rock, RnB and pop. Nothing was worth listening to, but luckily for me I could hear the bell ring over the sounds of the radio.

I didn't have to keep a look out for Summer for too long considering she came bounding up to my car two minutes later with the biggest smile on her face.

People would always say that when they looked at Summer they saw so much of me in her. we both have the same long, blonde hair, we both shared the same eye colour of blue, yet Summer's were a little greyer than my own. She was also quite tall for her age so I suppose she'll shoot up in height just like I did.

She jumped into the back seat and was quick to put on her seatbelt. I couldn't help but to smile along with her as I looked into the rear view mirror to check she was ready to go, where I was met with a bouncing and smiling Summer.

"I'm guessing you had a good day", there was no need to question it considering her behaviour right now, so instead of questioning, I stated.

"Yes Britty, I had an amazing day!", She was more excited than I had expected.

"And why would that be Sum?", she didn't answer me, instead she looked away with a shy smile and a hint of a blush crawling across her cheeks. "Oh I get it, is it a boy?",

"NO!", her head snapped back to me so quickly I was afraid that is she had done it and faster it would have flown off. I just sat in my seat snickering to myself, because that's exactly what it is, unless...

"Or is it a girl?", I asked in the same teasing manner. I didn't get the desired effect though because she just furrowed her eyebrows at me and titled her head in a questioning way.

"No, why would it be a girl?", man, I am not looking forward to the day that her innocence is no longer existent. "I only like boys Britty, but I know that you like boys and girls and that's ok too".

I had told Summer last year that I was bisexual, well I didn't really tell her that because that would require more explaining. But I did tell her that I like girls and boys the way she only likes boys. I was sort of expecting a rush of questions but it never came.

/

_I was sitting at the kitchen table with Summer helping her with her homework. It was just the two of us and we were about half way through when Summer spoke up and shocked me with her words._

_"Hey Britty?", she had put down her pencil and had turned her whole body in her chair to face me directly._

_"Mmhmm", I hummed to let her know I was listening._

_"You know my friend Tim", I hummed again to let her know to continue. "When he was waiting for his mommy and daddy to come pick him up from school, I waited with him and guess what!"._

_She was so enthusiastic that I almost fell from my chair because of it._

_"What's that?",_

_"He doesn't have a daddy", she spoke in a whisper this time, a big change from her loud exclamation seconds earlier. She spoke as if it was suppose to be this huge secret that only she was suppose t know about._

_"Well that's the thing Sum, not everyone has a mommy or a daddy like us"._

_"But why?", I wasn't sure if she was confused, interested or just upset that some kids in the world didn't have the privilege of having both parents._

_"Well sometimes something bad happens to one of them and they may have passed away. Or sometimes their parents stop loving each other and break up but that doesn't mean they don't have both parents anymore, it just means they don't live together all the time", I was trying to make my explanation simple enough for her to understand without having her ask another bunch of questions after._

_"So Tim has one daddy", I nodded, "And two mommy's?", I stopped what I was doing and sat completely still, sort of like I had seen a ghost._

_"What?", I didn't have a problem with gay people. Of course I didn't considering the fact that I myself am bisexual, well actually pansexual, I just wasn't expecting her to ask about it at such a young age. Well I suppose it's best to teach them young, that it's ok to be yourself._

_"He has two mommy's who come and pick him up from school every day. They're just like our mommy and daddy, they hold hands and hug and they even kiss", she pulled a disgusted face at that last part which I couldn't help but laugh at._

_"Well Summer here's the thing, sometimes kids have two mommy's or two daddy's instead and-",_

_"But why?", patience child._

_"It's just because sometimes some girls like other girls and some boys like boys. But sometimes they might like both boys and girls", she was incredibly confused. I could tell by the face she was pulling at me. Her whole face was screwed up in an incredibly adorable way._

_"Ok, that makes sort of sense. But how can you like both?", she asked it as if it was crazy and impossible._

_"Well it's just that sometimes it doesn't matter if they're a boy or a girl, you can like anybody", I know I wasn't explaining this very well, but can you blame me, she's 5._

_"So who do you like?", I was blown away by her forwardness, but also kind of proud that there wasn't any judgement in her voice, just curiosity._

_"I like boys and girls", although I doubted she would judge me, but that doesn't mean I'm not dreading her reaction._

_"Ok"._

_That's it? Ok? No more question? Wow. As I said I hadn't expected judgement but I didn't expect that either. But she just picked up her pencil and turned back around, ready to continue where she left off._

_"Hey Britt, can you tell me how to do this one?"_

_/_

That's why I love my sister, she's just incredible in every single way and she continues to surprise me every day.

Many people think that kids brains aren't as developed and they don't understand a lot of things the way adults do, sure they wouldn't think about it in the same sense as an adult would but they are still capable of understanding.

"So what's his name?", I smirked at her through the mirror and I know she saw it because as soon as she met my eye she looked out the window as if there was something other than cars to look at.

"He doesn't have a name",

"How doesn't he have a name?",

"Because he doesn't exist Britty! Gosh!", I couldn't help but laugh, but I tried my best to muffle to giggles into the palm of my hand while still continuing to drive safely.

"Does he wear glasses? Is he a nerd?", I wasn't intentionally being mean, I just knew my sister well and I knew that if I pointed out some things she's likely to correct me.

"No, he's not a nerd! But he wears glasses but that's only when we're reading",

"Ha! I got you, you totally just admitted that there is a boy silly", she began mumbling under her breath, while her arms crossed firmly across her chest, finding whatever was just out the window interesting again.

/

I needed to drop Summer off at my dad's new hardware store before I could go and do anything else. So that's where I found myself. Sitting in my car with Summer in the back, still ignoring me might I add, and out the front of Paul's hardware.

I cut the engine and get out of the car, quickly followed by a still very silent and brooding Summer.

The store is quite impressive if I do say so myself. My dad had organized before we even moved for the building to be re-painted and refurnished with shelves and counters and all the necessary things you need in a shop. The building looked so much newer and much more modern compared to the rest of the stores around it.

We entered together and went on a short search for our father. It didn't take us too long to find him, considering he was over by the tool section speaking to a customer. Instead of barging in on their conversation we went to the counter and waited patiently for dad to be finished with the older male.

I sat in the seat behind the counter as I looked out the window observing the people who walked by. There were elderly couples, kids, teenagers, parents, people getting to and from work or shopping trips. Then one particular girl caught my attention. It wasn't her appearance, considering I couldn't really see her from the spot I had taken up a few minutes ago, but it was more her jumpiness which had me hooked.

If it wasn't for the way she was continuously looking from here to there, her eyes flicking over every detail the street held, I wouldn't have even questioned her presence. But before I could study her any longer she had already turned the corner and disappeared from my sight.

Not even a minute later my dad was standing in front of me and my sister with his usual warm smile, dull blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. If you hadn't figured it out yet, we both got our features from our father.

"So what are you two up to this afternoon?", everything about his had this sense of home and so much love that I felt like I could explode.

"I was thinking I might just go out and take a look around here for a bit. Go for a walk", I had been planning on doing that since we got here I just hadn't had the time between unpacking and getting school organized.

"Does your sister want to go with you?", although it made sense for that question to be for me he looked to Summer for an answer, who was still acting stubborn and firmly shook her head while sticking her nose in the air. My dad raised an eyebrow at the action and then at me but didn't question it.

"Ok, well if she doesn't want to go, then I suppose I'll see you back at home", I nodded to him before grabbing my keys and leaving the store, the little welcome bell dinging on my way out.

Lima was a very small town in comparison to others, yet it still took a while to walk from here to there. I'd only been out for about thirty minutes and I felt like I hadn't covered much ground at all, maybe I was just paying too much attention to the things around me. But I had to keep in mind that I had to get back to my car before dark.

I was walking down a relatively quiet street when the sounds of a struggle reached my ears. The sound wasn't too far away and if my hearing was right than it was just across the road. Between a bar and a shop building there was a narrow alleyway. It was dark and dirty and that was just what I could see form here.

I decided to go check it out, so I very quietly crossed the road and peered in at what was occurring.

There, about 20 metres ahead of me were three bulky, steroid induced guys pounding heavily into their victim. I couldn't see the person they were attacking very well but from what I could see, they weren't all that big, so having three on one is already a disadvantage but three muscley guys on one smaller person just doesn't seem very fair.

I could hear the person grunting and groaning every time a foot or a heavy fist connects with their body. I felt terrible just standing there but what could I do without getting myself in trouble too?

I thought for a second before coming up with an idea, but there was still doubt that it wouldn't work. But before I could contemplate it any longer I was yelling into the alleyway and gaining the attention of all four souls present.

"Hey! Stop it!", my voice felt scratchy and scared but it seemed to have the desired effect. All three of the men stopped their actions and focused in on me. They were scowling in my direction and I had to use all of my effort to not cower away from them and allow them to continue where they left off.

It didn't take long though, for them to begin with the punching and kicking once more, so again my mouth acted before my brain could decide if it was a smart choice or not.

"Stop it now! My dad is a cop and he's just around the corner, I will scream and he will be here in a second flat, so stop!"

My dad's a cop!? What was I thinking. My dad doesn't even own a gun or know anything about police protocol. Now that I'm thinking about it, that was an incredibly bad lie. This is another reason I don't like liars or lying; I suck at it.

Actually, apparently not, because when I pull my focus back to the fight in front of me – or which was in front of me – I only see a small weak body crouched against the wall, struggling to move.

I took a few steps into the alley, careful about my actions just in case somebody else was in there and ready to attack me. When I realised there was nobody else but the figure against the wall and myself I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

I take a closer inspection of the figure and silently gasp, because this is the same girl I had seen not that long ago walking past the store. Now I think I understand why she was searching around her as if somebody was going to jump out at her.

I closed the rest of the distance between us. I watched her struggle to find a comfortable position against the wall and on the ground. I could see the bruises already forming and the blood now dry around her cuts.

I felt terrible for her, she shouldn't have had to go through that, even if I have no clue what it was really about.

"Are you okay?", although it was a stupid question and the answer is quite obvious, I needed to ask.

She was moving once more but this time she was able to finally lift her head and look at me.

My eyes felt like they had left my head, considering how wide I had opened them and I'm pretty sure I needed to lift my slack jaw up off of the ground because _my god, _even with the bruises,she was _beautiful._

* * *

**im not sure when i'll have a new chapter up, i just wanted to make sure i got the first two up which are both insights on both girls lifes. but from now on updates could come at anytime and sadly that may be later than im hoping, but school can get in the way sometimes and also writing my other fic but i will make sure to dedicate some amount of time to writing this. :)**_  
_

**please continue reading, reviewing, following, favourite, alert. also as always, if you have suggestions, send them my way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**so here's the next chapter. In advance i'm sorry if there are errors, i didn't proof read it because i just wanted to get it out already, so sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Santana

Have you ever felt like you were just drowning in a whirlpool, as if there is no way up; you can only sink deeper and deeper, losing more air by the second? Well that's exactly how I felt at this moment, staring into the endless clear blue skies of this beautiful girl's eyes. Her eyes shone in the dim lighting of the alleyway, drawing all my attention towards them; towards her.

Maybe god really did answer my prays after all and actually decided to send me a real angel to help me escape the life I'd made for myself. But really, why would he want to help me?

I could feel that my jaw was sitting close to the ground. I'm not sure when I allowed it to drop so embarrassingly low but it had happened already and there was nothing I could do about it. She kind of just stood there, basking in the late afternoon glow just watching me with her intense blue eyes. I just couldn't look away. But then I remembered who I was and what my life was like. I was a mess physically and mentally, if anything, I should be running and hiding from such a perfect being, hoping I don't inflict any of my faults upon her. But I couldn't will my body to operate.

"Are you okay?", her sudden voice ringing in my ears shocked me. Unlike earlier when she was screaming at those men to leave, her voice was so soft and sweet. Well it's only fitting, considering she's an _angel_ and all. She actually looked like she wanted to know how I was doing but of course I had to go and ruin the moment with my abrupt rudeness.

"You shouldn't be here", I had already averted my eyes from her gaze, scared that if I looked any longer I'd fall under her spell and she'd be able to get me to do anything for her, actually I was more afraid of the fact that somehow I _knew _I would do anything she asked of me. How ridiculous is that? After just encountering this girl and I've already fallen under some crazy hypnotic bullshit. "You should probably go now. This isn't a safe place", I tried to keep my voice low and uncaring but I knew that deep down I did care, considering she saved my life mere minutes ago.

"Are you okay? I can help you. Just let me check that you're okay", her voice was even softer this time and somewhere within her words I could hear a familiar tone. There was something laced in her sentences which I hadn't heard in years, not since that night at the police station; concern and pity. I found it incredible that this girl – who showed up out of nowhere might I add – is concerned about my wellbeing. My adoptive parents hadn't even shown this amount of concern for me in all of those years that they were responsible for me.

"I'm fine just leave me alone, I can look after myself", I practically growled under my breath. What is wrong with me? Here in front of me is a beautiful girl who is willing to help me out and I out right deny needing it. I sneak in a quick glance up at the girl to see if she's looking at me or not and of course she is. I regret ever looking at her now considering I once again can't look away and I'm pretty sure she's realised my inability to do so because underneath that caring face of hers there is the slight smirk at the corner of her lips.

"It doesn't look like you're fine", and there she goes, right back to hero/angel mode.

"Well I am and I –",

"Don't need my help? Yeah I understood that, it doesn't mean I'm going to listen though", and before I could even protest further she had crouched down beside me and all I could seem to look at was how her muscles tensed under the weight of her body. She had to be some type of athlete to have a body like that and I can't even see the whole thing.

After realising that I was blatantly checking out a girl I'd never met before and right in front of her to see, I abruptly ripped my gaze away from those strong defined muscles of her legs and arms. My checks were burning as I gulped audibly, willing my brain to stop noticing how gorgeous this girl is.

It wasn't long before I felt a warm palm placed on my cheek, her thumb brushing soothingly and softly under my eye were the bruising was already prominent. And without my complete knowledge, I subconsciously leant into the touch, reminiscing in the feel of having someone care and treat me like I'm made of glass instead of completely breaking me.

"Why did they hurt you?", her breath was so airy and cautious as if I was going to lash out because she was intruding on something which didn't involve her. Usually I would lash out. I would usually rip myself away from them and spew out a stream of vicious words to get them to back off. But again I surprised myself and I didn't do that at all, instead I just shrugged in a small movement, almost feeling like I was feeling sorry for myself and kept my eyes downcast. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, I just want to make sure you're ok", I just nodded meekly in response.

It didn't take her long to discover many of the injuries the men had given me; a black eye, a split lip and eyebrow, a bump on my head, bruises on various places on my body and from my own detection, probably some fucked up ribs or if I'm lucky just a bruised chest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scrunched up ball of tissues, pulled one away from the ball and lifted it towards my face.

"Don't worry, it's clean and unused", I could see her smiling at me out of the corner of my eye as she tried to lighten the mood and it worked because I was able to crack a small smile, albeit it only lasted a second or two. "Do you mind if I ...", she drifted off as she held the tissue in the air near my bleeding lip. I managed a nod and to my surprise and I'm sure hers too, a quiet 'it's fine'.

She dabbed the tissue over the blood seeping from the cuts, affectively cleaning the areas. She did it with feather light touches and although it should still hurt seeing as these cuts are fresh and kind of deep, her touch felt so soothing making me close my eyes and let out an unexpected sigh making her smile once more at me.

"Are you okay n –",

"Thank you", I cut her off which was rude but I had to thank her even if I denied needing the help to begin with. "Just thank you, but I need to go now", and without letting her get another word in I jumped to my feet trying to suppress the pain which stung all around my body and began making my way towards the street. I was almost there when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What's your name?", when I spun around to look at her again her face donned such a friendly smile that it was hard to deny her of a proper answer.

"What's yours?", I guess I assumed she wouldn't let me in on that small yet incredibly large bit of knowledge seeing as I didn't respond to her the way she would have liked, but I guess I was wrong.

"Brittany", I thought I wouldn't be all that affected if I was to know her name or not, but seeing as my stomach fluttered and my cheeks began to hurt because of how much I was smiling, I take it that deep down I _really _wanted to know. "My name's Brittany".

I realised I must have looked like an idiot, grinning like some psychopath at a girl I'd only just met so instead I changed it to my usual smirk and watched as her cheeks flushed a tone of pink and she ducked her head to bite at her lower lip.

"It was nice to meet you _Brittany"_, I put emphasis on her name, loving the way it sounded and rolled off of my tongue.

She looked like she wanted to say something once more but before she got the opportunity I'd already turned on my heels and left the girl standing there with an intrigued stare and the blood still slowly draining from her blushing cheeks.

/

Brittany

Not only did I become friends with Sam today but I also met a girl named Rachel and guy named Kurt. They were both in my home economics class and were super friendly to me. I quickly became friends with them although I don't have all that much in common with them unlike. But they were definitely nice people. We'd become friends that quickly in fact that Rachel had even gone as far as inviting me over this afternoon for afternoon tea with Kurt and herself.

I'd never been to an afternoon tea before, I'd only ever had a tea party when I was little or with my younger sister which were always fun events.

So that's where I am now, sitting on Rachel's huge bed across from Kurt who is looking at me with this look of suspense.

I'd just finished telling them about my crazy encounter with that mysterious girl in the alley. I'd told them what I'd seen before hand, how I falsely told the thugs that my dad was a police officer, how I made sure she was okay and how she just left after I'd told her who I was. I don't know what it was about her but she had me so intrigued that I just wanted to know absolutely everything about her and so far I've had no success, I've only managed to leak a little bit of information about myself.

"So are you going to try and see her again?", Kurt asked. I could tell he was really interested in where the rest of the story went for here on out, but so far there really wasn't much of a story to tell.

"No, shush Kurt, don't give her ideas about finding that girl again. Clearly she is bad news if she was being beaten up and couldn't even have the decency to thank Brittany when she came to her rescue", Rachel said, cutting over Kurt and the response I had ready for him.

"Actually Rachel you're wrong", Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she let out a scoff as if to say 'I'm never wrong', "Brittany just told us only minutes ago that she did thank her. How can you not remember, it was right before she got ready to leave, which is one of the only parts you seem to remember, the rest being; dirty alleyway, trouble makers, rude and stubborn girl, leave", he had a point. I could see that Rachel already had a rebuttal prepared so I quickly cut in and stole her time to respond.

"Ok guys! Kurt, I don't even know her name or where she's from and it's not like I'm going to go hang out by the alley waiting for her to stop by on a whim that that is her chill spot. But on that note, yes, it'd be cool to see her again and befriend the girl and as for you Rachel, Kurt's right, you did seem to be focusing on the bad parts of my story."

"Well don't come crying to me when she turns out to be bad news", Rachel grumbled under her breath.

"Rach you do realise I probably won't ever see her again so I don't think you have much to worry about. Seriously, what are the chances of seeing her again?".

/

Santana

It was roughly around eight thirty PM and the moon and stars were out and brightening up the September skies. I loved looking at the night sky. It was something I used to do as a kid with my parents when we'd go camping or just out in the backyard and even after their death I'd try to do it as much as I could to feel connected to them, but my foster parents didn't like the idea of me out by myself at night so that had to stop.

This side, or the good side of Lima was so much nicer than the Lima Heights Adjacent side which was where I had to resort to living considering it's much cheaper over there. But every now and then I like to venture over here and take in all the luscious green fields, the ponds, the stable parks, the clean fresh air and the feeling of knowing you're going to be safe even if you are wondering around quite late at night.

I currently found myself sitting on a wooden park bench in front of a playground I used to visit all the time with my parents when I was younger. Memories of those years were flashing before me and causing a smile to form over my lips.

I missed my parents so much but I've come to live with the fact that there is nothing I can do to bring them back and that the one thing I _can_ do is to visit places which are filled with fond memories and let myself drown in those times we were able to spend together.

I was so lost in my own head that I didn't hear or feel the presence of somebody behind me so when they spoke I felt like I was going to have a heart attack but I had already jumped to my feet and held my fists out in front of me in a show of defence.

"Apparently quite likely", Brittany mumbled to herself yet because it was only the two of us out her I heard her.

"What?", I had lowered my fists back down to my sides and just looked at her in confusion. What's quite likely?

"Oh, nothing, just something I was talking to my friends about before, it's nothing really", she'd seemed to snap out of her own world she was so caught up in just moments ago.

"Okay", I didn't know what to do or say. I mean what are you meant to talk about with someone who saved your arse and all you did to repay them was a half assed thanks and leaving? Are you meant to talk about the weather? Or how their day went? I really don't think so.

An awkward silence fell over us like a sheet that we were getting tangled up in; nobody knew how to get out of it, we were stuck. But apparently we weren't stuck for long, or at least Brittany wasn't because before I could even process what she was doing she had already rounded the bench and taken a seat in my previous spot and was pulling on my hand to join her. I did without argument.

"So what does it start with?", I turned to look at her, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to decipher what she was talking about. I think she understood my confusion because soon she was turning in her position so that she was facing me with one leg propped up on the bench and the other dangling off the edge. "What does your name start with?", Ok, well that makes sense now.

"Why should I tell you?", I wasn't asking to sound rude and I'm pretty sure she could tell by my playful smirk and voice. She just smiled even wider at me and carried on with an explanation.

"Well it only seems fair considering I already blurted out my name earlier today and plus, I asked you first and you cheated and got me to tell you my name before you replied", I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh and let my smirk ease into a smile.

"That is true but also not my fault. You can't blame me for your own silly actions. You should have waited for me to answer before even thinking about telling me who you were _Brittany_", the smirk didn't take long to reappear.

I will admit, although she's only been her for a few minutes tops, I really am enjoying her presence.

"What, and now you're mocking me with the knowledge of my own name", she faked annoyance but it didn't last very long once I'd poked her in the cheek and her 'annoyed' face came crumbling apart. "Can you just tell me what it starts with? That way there are a million different possibilities".

What she did next had my resolve crumbling apart. She pouted down at me and began giving me the most irresistible puppy dog eyes I'd ever been victim to. I tried to say no, believe me, but it was actually incredibly hard and my mouth was just gaping at the ridiculousness of this situation. How does this girl have me lost for words over something so stupid like the first letter of my name.

"So I'm not sure what your silence is supposed to mean, but I'm going to say it means 'yes, you will tell me' am I right?", she looked so hopeful, as if knowing this piece of information was like solving the world's biggest mystery. Who am I to keep a girl from unlocking mysteries because god knows I'm one of those mysteries.

"S".

"Hmm, ok then. Stop me if I say your name", I nodded my understanding and waited for her to begin listing off a bunch of names which I doubt will include mine. "Sarah, Sally, Sandy, Serene, Samantha, Sam, Suzie, Sabrina, Sophie, Sofia, Selena, Summer, that's my sisters name. Sandra, Stacy, Shelby –",

"Ok, ok! Stop!", she shut her mouth so quickly that I wouldn't be surprised if she nicked her tongue between her teeth at the same time. "It's none of those."

"Well than what is it?", I just shook my head and stood up and grabbed my bag, I was ready to go home. It was better to leave now and not risk being jumped when I reach Lima Heights than to leave later and have that be a more likely occurrence.

"Wait, where are you going?", is it just me or did she seem to sound strangely disappointed.

"Home, which is where you should be. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at night by herself", I had said it before I had fully decided what I was going to say. I didn't mean to make her blush and damn right didn't mean to make myself blush. Fuck, I looked like an idiot. I know she can't see the heat on my cheeks like how I can see it on hers but damn, just knowing that I'm blushing right now is embarrassing. But just like that it was gone and the confidence and the cocky smirk returned.

"Well that's where I was going so I guess –",

"I can walk you home if you'd like", wow, what the hell is wrong with me today, I seriously must have been hit harder than I thought.

"Yeah, I'd like that".

We spent roughly ten minutes walking the quiet streets of Lima, with Brittany navigating the way. Although I don't know why I'm walking her home and the only answer I could give you for that is being hit in the head pretty damn hard, I am enjoying it. As I said earlier, she's great to have around.

We didn't really talk at all while we walked except when she would tell me which street we were to turn down next. It was silent but unlike earlier it was far from awkward, which was really weird, but I didn't really mind at all.

We eventually reached her house, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Let's just say it's way better than any place I've stayed in last two years. But none the less it was a nice house, it didn't have the white picket fence or the double garage or the second level. Instead it had the mailbox out front, two cars parked on the paved driveway, the front garden and a simple yet elegant one story house which oozed home, family and acceptance. I felt like I had to turn away from the house as if to stop the reminders of a foster family who wouldn't accept me from seeping back to the front of my mind.

"You can come in if you like", it was spoken softly yet it seemed so loud when it cut through the comfortable silence we had surrounded ourselves in. But I just shook my head with the corner of my mouth turned up in a half smile.

"No, it's fine. I really have to be getting home. But thanks anyway", I felt like parting with this girl was something I couldn't do, but I _needed_ to do, so I had to turn down the offer.

"Ok", it was barely spoken and I could barely hear it, but I had. I offered her another kind smile, which is something rare coming from me before watching her return it and turn to walk to her door. I watched her the whole way, making sure she made it inside safely, although I doubt someone is just going to jump out of her garden and attack her right now.

Something washed over me, I felt like I owed this girl something so before she could close the door behind her I called out to her, mindful of the houses full of people, settling down for the night.

"Brittany", it was a half yell half whisper but none the less it got her attention.

"Yeah",

"It's Santana", she just smiled as she tilted her head to the side as if gauging if my name suited my appearance, before nodding to herself.

"Well then, goodnight _Santana_", and before I could even whisper goodnight back she had closed the door and left me outside to stare at the spot she just occupied.

Shit, what is going on with me.

* * *

**If I was right and there were errors through out this chapter than I apologise but other than that I hope it was ok.**

**remember to review,favourite,alert,recommend and whatever else there is you can do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I'm just really not getting any inspiration to write this. It may or may not have something to do with the shit that is happening to brittana on the show, who knows. But it may be cause I'm not 100% feeling this story that much any more, I know, already? Sorry but I will continue to write new chapters, I'll try not to abandon it like my first story which no longer exists.**

* * *

chapter 4:

I don't understand what's going on with me. For the past week I haven't been able to drag my mind away from this mysterious yet incredible girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Brittany.

It's like when I met her she just decided to take over my mind and my thoughts, like she felt the need to be forever inside my head, everywhere I go. And if I'm being honest I'm not sure how I feel about that, even though she technically isn't inside my head reading my thoughts and my darkest secrets but the idea of it still frightens me none the less.

I don't want anybody knowing what's happened to me over the years. I don't want people to feel sorry for me and to pity me, instead I just want to be left alone and left to live my life how I've been living it the past two years. By myself. How I like it.

But then, again, there's Brittany. I want to get to know her and that's saying something because in the past two years I haven't gone out of my way to know somebody on a deep, personal level. Not even my bosses. I don't know what it is, but it's like I feel this pull or connection to her, like I just need to know every single little detail there is to know about her. But how?

How do you go about discovering this girls everything when you probably will never see her again, you're nothing, remember.

I dragged my tired and sore body to the lumpy bed in the corner of the hotel room. I needed rest and I needed it now, all this thinking about a girl is really doing my head in. But it seems like I just can't escape her as my dreams flooded my brain, filled to the brim with Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.

/

"What do you mean I'm not getting paid?" I spat out at the man in front of me, "This is bullshit! I did the job now I want my money". I'd just finished my latest job, delivering a one ounce bag of the best weed in the state to some junky kid, Brett, over in the usual alley. That bag alone cost the kid $350 so technically I should be getting $175 of that but apparently not today.

"Santana shut the fuck up!", Brad voice cut over the top of everybody else and silenced the room, you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Brad just hear me out man. I did the job, I think it's fair that I get my cut", I was practically pleading, I needed the money otherwise I'd be on the streets in no time.

"What was the deal Santana?", he spoke in a calm manner but I knew better than to believe he was actually calm.

"What are you talking –",

"Don't play dumb with me Santana. I told you before you left to go on that job to sell it to the kid for $450, not a dollar less and what did you do? You gave it to him one hundred dollars off", he inhaled deeply, this wasn't going to be good on my part, "You see where you fucked up now? Do you understand? You're done Santana",

"What!? You can't do that", I was angry and I could hear the anger in my voice yet I could also hear the almost silent pleading.

"I can and I will. This is my business and I can't have you going around fucking it all up. I've given you enough chances and this was your final one, so get the fuck out and don't bother coming back here again. Am I clear?", I didn't say anything which was clearly a bad decision. Brad looked like he was ready to bite my head off, literally not figuratively. "I said am I clear!?", before I could even think about moving or replying, Brad's fist was connecting with my cheekbone, which by the way, was still slightly bruised from my alleyway rumble the other week.

I bent over clutching the side of my face in the palms of my hands, taking deep breaths to try to calm myself down and eliminate some of the pain.

"You're clear", and without another word I left the building and didn't look back.

/

I remember when I was little and my parents would take me to this park and let me sit by the pond the whole afternoon just watching the ducks swim and waddle around the grass. My dad would lift me up on his shoulders and make me feel like the queen of the world, it was like nobody could touch me because I was just too high up. Back then I was full of innocence. Back then I loved my life.

I want now to be like _then_.

I want my innocence back.

I want to be a kid again and to not have a care in the world.

I want a proper life.

I want to be important to somebody.

But that will never happen. Ever.

Not even when I sit by the exact same pond and close my eyes, imagining that I was that free spirited little kid again. I can't even look far enough into my past to even remember what it felt like to not have a worry in the world. I have the memory but not the feeling. It's like I was there creating these memories for myself yet I wasn't completely _there_.

As I lay down on the soft green grass I could feel the sun rays beaming down on my face. It was warm but hot all at once, like I wanted to continue basking in its warmth yet I could feel it burning my skin like fire.

The heat didn't last too long though. The orange glow behind my closed eyelids rapidly changed to black as a shadow now loomed over me, making everything suddenly cold. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid of what I'd find. But I guess you can't avoid the inevitable forever right?

Peeling my eyes open was quite the effort for me, my brain debating with my body whether or not I should look. But this time my brain won and I found myself peering up at an outline of a figure. A person. A specific person. Brittany.

Even with the sun at her back, making it all the more harder to see her features clearly, I could tell it was her. It's like her eyes never fail to glow. I was staring but I just couldn't find it in me to look away, even with the limited visuals, she was still beautiful.

"That's one shiner you've got there", even with the dark shadow blocking most of her face from view, I could still see the curl of her lips as she stared down at me.

"Uh-huh, yeah", I'm pretty sure I just croaked that one out. What am I, a frog?

"It's funny because I assumed I wouldn't see you very often but now it's like I see you every day", she moved to sit down beside me, making herself comfortable next to me. It was like she purposely left the smallest gap possible between us and even then she still managed to brush her arm against mine and keep it there as if to tease me.

It was as if she knew that the close proximity would be like a sensory overload for me. I could smell her; I wasn't sure if it was a perfume or if she naturally smelt amazing. I could see her body resting beside me, her fingers playing with the grass and her smile as bright as the sun. I could hear her breathing softly and her voice like a sweet melody to my ears. And I could definitely feel the effect she was having on me. I felt embarrassed, since when does a small touch cause my _friend_ to wake up? Never, it's never happened before, it always takes a lot more than a brush of an arm against my arm to cause the reaction.

My cheeks flushed red as I tried to calm myself down, ensuring it didn't grow to its full 8 inches, my brain flickering through mental images of ducks and kittens and puppies.

"Does it hurt?", my head whipped around in her direction so quickly it felt like I could have ripped my head off of my shoulders. Without even realising, I looked down to my lap and placed my hands over the area I was worried about showing. I don't know why my mind automatically thought she was talking about a boner hurting but it did.

"D-Does what hurt?", I knew my face was burning even brighter than before but there really wasn't much I could do about it. I'm lucky for my Hispanic heritage, you can't really see the blush through my complexion.

"Your eye", she gave me a confused look, as if it was obvious what she was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah... Sort of... No, doesn't hurt at all." I didn't know what I was saying. It's like my brain had numerous different opinions about how I felt and it decided it was going to make me say all of them. I looked back ahead of me at the pond, watching a duckling following its mother and siblings until I heard Brittany giggling off to my side.

I turned back to her trying to gauge what was so funny but when I looked at her I just couldn't help but stare at her and smile. She was gorgeous. I already knew that, but seeing her like this, overly happy and enjoying everything around her (including me apparently) was a masterpiece, not even Pablo Picasso or Leonardo De Vinci could have captured the absolute brilliance of this moment.

She glowed. She seemed brighter than the sun, like her smile and happiness had absorbed all of the suns light and she now held it all within her.

"What's so funny?", I tried asking seriously but I couldn't help the amusement which still hung in my voice. What? She's cute.

"Nothing it's just that you're trying to sound like a badass but really, you're just adorable", I actually pouted at that comment, I am not adorable and I am a badass, seriously though, I'm from lima heights adjacent. "See what I mean, adorable?", she said, poking at my pouting lips, causing me to suck them into my mouth and try to taste the remnants of her touch on my lips.

"Whatever", I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. I turned back to the pond trying my hardest to give Brittany the silent treatment and I was doing well until I heard her 'awww' at me and she tucked her arm around my waist pulling me into her side causing me to gasp and my breath to hitch.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?", she must have heard my gasp and went into protective mode, but if I was being honest, I really didn't mind.

"No, no I'm fine", I gave her a nervous, shaky smile.

"Okay. Good".

For the last two years I've had to be independent and take care of myself and try to survive. I didn't care about other people or what they thought of me. Their opinion didn't matter. But then along comes this girl, my angel, and it's like all my original plans of staying away from people were tossed out the window. I can't stay away even if I tried. I don't know what it is exactly, but there's just something about her that pulls me towards her. I guess only time will tell.

/

It was a little after 11pm when I was making my way back to my crappy motel room I have to call my home, but then again I shouldn't be complaining because sleeping in a bed –no matter how gross it is –is better than sleeping on the ground.

I turned the corner and walked out onto the street of which the motel was located. I was only two minutes away when I felt and heard the presence of somebody walking along side me. I would be lying if I said that the presence of an unknown at this time of the night didn't scare me but I just didn't let them know I was freaking out. But once they started speaking I felt like I could actually breathe again.

"I haven't seen you in a while", I looked to my left and offered a side smile to the pretty blonde beside me.

"Same goes for you Quinn. Where have you been these last couple months?", we didn't have the closest relationship but compared to any other one I have, I'd say it's a pretty good friendship. Accept for Brittany, Brittany is a part of what I'd say is my best relationship at the moment.

"Um I've been around I guess".

The last time I saw Quinn was quite possibly a bit over three months ago. She isn't in the same business as me, or at least as I was. She still works the streets but just in a different way.

Prostitution was never what she expected her live to lead to. She was a good Christian girl with a big house and loving parents. She was popular in school, the boys all chased her but she never let them under her skimpy cheerleading skirt.

She went to Carmel high and was head cheerleader, all the boys wanted to get with her and girls wanted to be her but one night with a few wine coolers and a so called 'badass' transformed her life forever.

Getting pregnant at 16 wasn't in her life plan either. But it happened and it's also what got her to where she is today. I met Quinn last year, she was working the streets in Lima heights and she tried to get me to pay her for a night of 'fun'. I declined but offered her a few dollars anyway because I knew what it was like to have to resort to something so demeaning just to be able to live. Sure, it was only a lousy seven bucks, but when you're living on the streets, those seven dollars goes a long way.

She was timid and sceptical about me at first, always questioning my motives whenever I saw her and dropped her a few coins. She thought I had a reason behind my actions, something which could hurt her in the long run. But I didn't, all I wanted was to help a girl out who definitely needed it.

Once she figured I was actually a good person I suppose you could say we became friends. I learnt her story and she learnt mine. For a few months when we were both clean out of cash we huddled together on cold nights in parks and alleys, being there to keep each other safe and to offer warmth and company. Sometimes when we both had money we'd put it together to get a motel room where we'd be able to bunk for –if we're lucky –a few weeks.

But she's been gone for longer than three months. We'd been sharing a motel room for a week at the time, then when I woke up in the morning she, along with all her stuff were gone. She had always told me she wanted to travel so I thought maybe just maybe that's where she went, but travelling requires money and that I knew, she didn't have. For weeks I'd make sure to check her usual spot for business but she was never there. Eventually I gave up and assumed she just left in search of a new scene.

But now here she was, standing beside me as we walked down the street in the dark. She was back.

"Don't give me that, where were you? You just left", I looked over to her, still quite upset that she just left me alone that day and seeing her here now only brought those feelings closer to the surface.

She sighed before answering, "The day I left I saw somebody from my old school. They wanted to know why I was still here when my parents had moved out of state. I made up some excuse about just visiting, which they believed and I asked them about the house, they told me nobody had bought it yet and it didn't look like anybody was going to at the moment."

We reached a bus stop so I stopped walking and sat down at the bench, offering the spot to Quinn which she happily took.

"So when I was at the motel I decided that I just needed to have a look, so I took my stuff and the money I had and caught a bus out of town and to my old house. The guy from school was right, nobody was living there so I ended up taking up residence there. I broke in and lived there for those few months. It was strange being there at first because it seemed as if they had just packed the essentials and left. The furniture was all there, so I got to sleep comfortable at night I guess. It was weird because being there felt like I had never left, or been kicked out. My parents were never around anyway so it was like nothing had ever happened and all that was missing was the tons of food which was usually packed into the kitchen", she snorted at that, making me giggle quietly along with her.

I was jealous with the fact that she was able to live a life of near luxury for those three months but I also felt bad for her, because although she was off the streets for the time being, she was still so alone.

"But now I'm back, so I guess it's back to my even shittier life", I nodded solemnly at her words because she was right, this life we lived was shit and it sucked, but I will admit sometimes I really don't mind it. Only sometimes though.

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you", I smiled across at her and she returned it softly.

"Getting all soft are you Lopez", she mocked with a smirk, I just smirked back and shook my head to myself. I got up and stretched my legs while I extended my hand down to the blonde.

"Where are we going?", she asked curiously but still took a hold of my awaiting hand.

"Home", I replied.

"Well doesn't that sound exciting", she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but to smile at the action, she's always the dramatic one. "Where's 'home' now?",

"That shit hole of a motel down the road. I've got enough money for another week and a bit and I'll just sneak you in, it's not like the workers there pay attention anyway", she nodded in agreement and we both made our way down the street towards the run down building.

I smiled at the thought that today hadn't been a horrible day. Yes, okay, I lost my job and was punched in the face by my old boss but I also got to spend some of my day with Brittany, which was always great. And to make my day even better, Quinn came back and I got to sleep in a bed for a little longer. Not a bad day at all.

* * *

**Remember to review, favourite, follow, alert, send me your suggestions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Santana POV

I woke to loud banging on my door, each repetitive hit making the wood splinter and crackle. I groaned loudly as I rolled over onto my side my hand stretching out across the small mattress to find the body of my company. But the mattress was cold and felt like it hadn't been slept in for hours. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion, where did Quinn go? Please don't be like the last time I woke up with her missing.

The banging interrupted my thoughts once more.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Who is it?!", I yell, my face half pressed into the pillow muffling my voice.

"Santana Lopez you need to pack your shit and leave", a familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar voice shouted back through the wood of the door.

"Why?", I'd paid for my stay and I still had enough for at least three more nights.

"Well last time I checked you paid for one persons stay, not two. So pack your shit and be out in ten minutes otherwise I'll get my security up here to personally escort you out before or after they take their personal payment from you if you know what I mean". How this place is still allowed to run is beyond me, he literally just threatened to send up security to drag me out but not before letting them have their way with me, although I doubt that they will want that once my pants are dropped.

"Fine! Just get the fuck away from the door and I'll be out in ten. For fucks sake", I threw myself from the mild comfort of the bed and began moving around the room at a fast pace, throwing what little belongings I had into my bag and making myself look presentable.

I chucked on a white singlet top, torn jeans, my leather jacket and a tattered, old snapback. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before opening the door and causing the manager of the building to jump out of his skin with how hard I slammed it behind me.

He glowered at me from his position against the wall. "You can come back when you have some money, this isn't a free service!", he screamed down the hallway at my retreating form. I just continued on my way and threw my hand over my shoulder to give him the finger and left.

Now to find Quinn.

/

Quinn wasn't an easy person to find, I mean she disappeared for a few months just recently and I had no clue where to look. Now she's missing again or just out on the job early.

I feel so sorry for her and what she needs to do for money. Sure I don't – didn't – have the best job either, but presenting your body on a silver platter to the dirty scum of the world doesn't sound very appealing.

That reminds me, I need to find a new job and soon.

I walked down the main road and passed through an alley to get to the back streets were I decided I'd look for Quinn first, because all rich guys with stuck up wives who don't put out, know that that's where you go to be secretive and to find a hook up for the night.

Just as I suspected, there was Quinn, pacing back and forth in her short skirt and a tight shirt with killer heels. I frowned to myself as I watched her search up and down the street for a possible customer, but no such luck just yet.

I pulled my bag strap further over my shoulder and jogged across the road towards her. She stopped mid pace when she heard my feet padding quickly across the cracked cement and spun around, her body tensed and a fake smile on her lips but quickly relaxed again once she realised it was me.

"It's just me", I try to smile properly at her but can't manage it and it ends up being a small quirk of the lips saying 'I'm sorry you have to do this', 'I wish your parents didn't kick you out', 'I wish I could help you'.

"Yeah, it's just you", she gave me a small smile but it wasn't genuine, she just looked sad. Maybe she understood what I wanted to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving this morning, I was worried".

"Yeah, I'm sorry", she looked down at her hands as she twisted them together at what looked like painful angles. "I just needed money. I have to pay you back for letting me stay with you for the past week".

"Huh! Don't worry about that", I huffed as I gestured to my bag on my back, "I already got kicked out this morning. Manager found out you were staying there and told me to get out, but that's alright because the weather's okay at the moment and it would be nice to spend it in the fresh air at night", I smiled across at her because I really didn't mind the idea of spending a couple of nights under the stars at the park.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back. This is my fault", she looked so distraught and sorry for something she didn't need to be sorry about.

"Quinn, don't worry about it okay. It's not your fault, that guys an arse and I'm pretty sure he hates me cause I don't want on that dick", I smirk at her as she laughs to herself.

"Are sure it's not because _he_ wants on _your_ dick but you don't swing that way?", now this is the Quinn I know and love.

"That sounds about correct".

We kind of just stood there in silence for a while until we heard a horn beep from across the road and a man with dark sunglasses on wound down the window to wave Quinn over.

"I guess I'd better go", she looked like she was about to cry but quickly covered it up with her working smirk.

"Quinn", I called after her before she could even cross the road, "Can you promise me something", she nodded her head slightly towards me, "Can you promise me that when you're done with _this_", I say gesturing over towards the car, "That you'll think about applying for an actually job".

Her eyes widened as she looked at me in shock.

"How would I get a proper job, I don't even have a home".

"That doesn't matter, we'll figure something out. I just don't want to see you doing this for the rest of your life when I know you can make something of yourself. Please promise me Q", I sent her my lethal pout which had her rolling her eyes and caving almost immediately.

"Okay, whatever, but don't be disappointed when nobody takes a second look at me", I nodded and let her leave with the creep in the car. Hopefully that will be the last time I see her do that.

/

Finding work was proving more difficult than I expected. Last time, when I became a drug dealer, the guys approached me and asked if I was looking for work. Apparently my stand offish attitude and shadiness were good qualities for being a drug dealer.

But this time I was just lost. I didn't know where to look or what I even wanted to do this time. Prostitution was a no go zone for me, I'd seen Quinn come back from those jobs looking less like herself every day, I don't want to even attempt that.

Drug dealing was sort of a no go as well considering Brad runs all the drug organisations in the area.

There was robbery, but I don't think I'd have enough stealth, I'd probably knock everything over in my haste to escape.

I continued walking down the alley when I got to an open door which led into what looked like an old parking lot. There was a large crowd bunched together in the centre of the cemented room. They were all yelling and chanting, throwing their fists in the air. I walked inside cautiously, taking in my surroundings. The circle of people got even louder when I heard a heavy _smack_ resound off of the walls. _Oh! This is a fight club_.

"Puck is the winner! If you placed bets come collect your winnings", I heard a man yell over the top of the cheering.

I watched a guy maybe a few years older than myself emerge from the crowd, his body covered in sweat and blood seeping from cuts on different parts of his body. He had the ugliest haircut ever imaginable, it looked like a dead squirrel had made its home on top of his head. He must have felt me staring because he turned in my direction and smirked over at me, I just scrunched my face in disgust and rolled my eyes turning my attention away from him.

It didn't take him long though, to sidle up beside me from where I was watching the next two guys battle it off in the centre of the circle.

"I've never seen you around here before, I'm Puck", I nodded my head in recognition but didn't even bother to look in his direction and I replied with a short and gruff 'whatever'.

"You got attitude girl, what are you even doing here?" he asked as he too began watching the fight in front of us.

"Looking for a job", it was simple and to the point but he just raised his eyebrow and laughed at me.

"You want to work here? I don't think this is your type of scene sweet cheeks", I turned my to him and glared at him dangerously.

"And what you know about me and my scene? You don't even know me jackass", he smirked at me and looked me up and down, I would have been disgusted – scratch that, I was – if it wasn't for the fact that I could tell he was sizing me up and not _just_ checking me out.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you do belong in this type of scene", he nodded to himself before looking at me once last time and leaving me to stand and watch the rest of the fight by myself.

He wasn't gone for long though before he returned with a new set of clothes on and less blood running down his face.

"So, you want a job or what?", I turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes as I searched him, making sure he wasn't pulling my leg, he just raised his eyebrow, waiting for me to answer.

"What does this job include exactly?"

"Well it's not really a job as much as it is easy money. That is if you win of course", I nodded to say I understood and for him to continue, "If you can fight you just wait for someone to challenge you or you can challenge someone else and we'll set up the fight and get bets placed. If you win you get quite a bit of cash, paid in full".

"Yeah, okay", it didn't take long for me to think it over. I was always good when it came to defending myself, verbally and physically so this should be easy money. May as well give it a shot.

"Sweet, when do you want to have your first round? I can set one up now if you like", he asked as he searched the room for an unlucky victim. His eyes brightened as he landed on a tall, awkward guy, "And I've got just the person".

/

Finn was a horrible fighter, his fists swung out at awkward angles and rarely ever connected with skin. I'd already connected quite a few hard hits to his face, stomach and ribs and I could already see this fight coming to an end very shortly.

He swung out his right arm once more only barely making contact with my shoulder, the height difference probably didn't help out his efforts. But then he threw out both fists in a faster concession, his final swing hitting me just above the eye. It was a hard hit and made the skin split and blood to drip down my check. That was all it took for me to amp up my body and to throw one last punch towards his head, thumping hard against his temple, making him collapse to the floor, knocked out cold.

Winner.

The crowd cheered and laughed at the oafish boy laying on the crowd. He was knocked out by a girl, I suppose this bunch don't get the opportunity to see that very often.

I was escorted out of the centre of the circle by Puck who had his heavy arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Nice job girl, here's your cut", he shoved his free hand in front of my face, within it he held a tube of rolled up notes. "$567 in full like I promised you'd be paid", I smiled appreciatively at him before reaching out and taking what was now rightfully mine from his fingers. But before I could pull it from his hold he snatched it back and _'tsk'ed' _ at me. "nu-uh, you get paid when I know who I'm paying", I just rolled my eyes before answering him.

"Santana. Now give me my money", he just laughed at my rude attitude and handed over the rolled notes. I just stared in awe as it had been a very long time since I'd had this much money in my hand.

I'll be coming back, that was for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, drop us a review, let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's POV

Waking up to the early sun rays shining down on my face and the birds calling to one another is definitely my favourite way to be woken up. Sure the idea that I don't have a stable home isn't all that great but I really don't mind those nights where I'm forced to sleep outside on a park bench or a child's climbing gym. I like it. It's nice and peaceful.

But when the light behind my eyelids suddenly turns dark I kind of freak out. But that freak out doesn't last too long when somebody's voice cuts into the sweet, sweet sounds of nature.

"Why you sleeping where I wan'a play?", My eyes snapped open only to be met with a pair of dark brown eyes similar to my own staring right back at me. I didn't really know what to think of the situation so I let my eyes close just for one second to think of what to say to a kid who wouldn't accept anything but a creative response.

"Are you dead?", she pressed her fingers into my cheek, poking repetitively, I just scrunched my face up every time her finger tips dipped into my flesh.

"Stop", I grumbled at her, trying to keep my eyes open but flinching every time her hand came closer to my face.

"Why does your face look funny?", seriously kid?

"Why does your face look funny huh?", I know, it's pathetic to even try to argue back with a kid who won't let up but I've been known to be childish at times.

"You're a big meanie. I don't like you", she stopped her poking, allowing me to open my eyes properly and look back at her only to find her sitting on her knees with her arms tightly crossed across her chest and a deep scowl on her face which honestly, made me smile. This kid was like a mini me.

"Why are you smilin' at me like that?", she asked with a somewhat confused look. But her question made me kind of self conscious. How was I apparently looking as this kid, did I look like some creepy child molester or something? Oh god, I hope not. Let's just the say the smile vanished in an instant.

"Where's your mom, you're not here by yourself are you?", as much as this kid was bound to be a brat, I didn't want her to be walking around the place by herself. There are some freaks around her and it's not always the safest place to be alone.

"No mommy's at home but my friend is here", the smile which broke out across her face was so big it was practically taking up half of her face. "You have to meet her, she's awesome", and before I knew it I had a little kid who couldn't have been older than seven grabbing hold of my hand and trying to tug me up into a sitting position.

I helped her out and sat up and eventually stood so I could follow this very eager child down onto the ground to find her 'friend'. She grabbed my hand once more and began running across the grass towards the path which circled the play equipment, where there were numerous park benches.

As I looked down at the little girl I had a feeling of nostalgia. I was just like this girl at her age. I was carefree and living the type of life a seven year old should be. Hopefully she gets the life she deserves and doesn't get a served a plate of crap as her future. Like me.

Before I knew it we were coming to a quick and abrupt stop, standing in front of a bench occupied by a girl who looked to be checking her phone, wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans. She looked up a little so that she could look across as the girl beside me before following where her hand was holding mine and up to my face.

My face froze into some idiotic, dopey expression. Because looking back at me was none other than

"Brittany", I said. It came out airy and disbelieving because I hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks and now here she is.

"Santana", she sounded just as amazed to be seeing me. A huge beautiful smile spread across her mouth in mere seconds and I couldn't hold back the want to smile so I smiled along with her.

"What are you d-doing here?", she just stared softly at me before looking to my left to the little kid still attached to me.

"Looking after this little munchkin", I too, looked down at the little girl only to see her frowning while her eyes flashed between Brittany and I. I raised my eyebrows at the action and was about to ask what was wrong but Britt beat me to it.

"Why are you looking at us like that lily?",

"She's my friend first, but you ruined it. You're not s'pose to know each other yet", and with that she wrenched her hand from my grip and crossed her arms once more, still glaring at each of us.

"Um, sorry?", what was I meant to do? It's not my fault that Brittany got around to meeting me first. I mean, who knew there was a competition dedicated to being my friend first? Not me, that's for sure. "Will you forgive me if I play with you and go buy you an ice-cream later?", that got her attention. She perked up instantly, as if she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at us.

"Yes! But can we just go get ice-cream instead, mommy never lets me eat ice-cream in the morning", _crap!_ Totally didn't think that one through. I just looked back to Brittany with a _'What do I do?'_ look, but she just smirked back at me and slightly rolled her eyes before standing up and gesturing for us to all start walking.

"Well come on then you two, Santana has ice-cream to buy".

/

We were back to sitting at a park bench eating our ice-creams which Britt had thankfully allowed at such an early hour of the morning. Britt and I were sitting beside each other on the bench while Lily had run off ahead to go and play with one of her friends from school who had opted for an early visit to the park with their parents.

"I had meaning to ask since we first saw each other this morning, but what happened to your eye?", my eyes widened slightly at the question. I couldn't tell her how I got the cut, could I? I mean, I could, but I really don't want to, I don't want to make her feel sorry for me. I hate pity. Although I really don't think I'd hate it as much when it's coming from Brittany.

"Um...I fell", I looked back out ahead of us at Lily who was being chased around the park by her friend in what looked to be a game of tag.

"You fell?", she sounded totally unconvinced, but I guess it wasn't a very realistic excuse.

"Yeah",

"On your eye", she said it so monotonously that I could practically hear the eye roll which went with her words.

I just cleared my throat before replying with a scratchy, "Yep",

"Okay", and then she just dropped it. That was the end of the current conversation but if I knew better, which I did, than it wouldn't be the last I'd hear about the topic at hand.

/

Eventually I'd said goodbye to Brittany and Lily and had watched them walk towards the close by neighbourhood and out of sight. I'd picked up my bag again and began to walk towards the street I knew Quinn would be on.

It didn't take me too long before I was standing in front of Quinn, trying to convince her that we should really get to the mall to begin her proper job search. She was still incredibly unsure of my idea though, but she has no need to be, she'd be able to get a job in a heartbeat.

"Come on Quinn, let's get movin', we've gots' you a job to get", I tell her in a lame ghetto accent, which makes her laugh and begin trailing nervously behind me. "You'll do great Quinn, trust me".

/

It didn't take us too long to get to the mall at all. We moved around the building with such nervous and unfamiliar steps. I mean, it's not like we come in here that often.

"Okay, so what type of job are you wanting?", I asked as I continued to stare around me at all the different shops along the walls.

"Seriously? You're asking me that? I thought you'd know what you were doing and where we were going today", Quinn whined back making me roll my eyes.

"Okay seriously now Q, I can't pick out your job for you, what if you didn't like it?",

"Why wouldn't I like it, it's a proper job",

"Okay. Then in that case, let's go speak to that janitor over there and see if he has any jobs available cleaning toilets", I said with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

"Arghh! Fine", she sighed with frustration but looked around herself, deciding where to apply. "Wait, do I need a resume?",

"Um, I don't think so", To be honest, I had no clue what so ever, I've never had to apply for a job before, I kind of just found jobs. Illegal jobs.

"And what about a bank account, don't I need one of those?", Quinn was looking at me with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'You know I'm right'.

"Well, maybe I didn't think this out as well as I should have but we can still try right? What if somebody pays in cash? We could get you a job at a place that does that I suppose", I shrugged as if that was such a simple answer, but in reality, it was going to be extremely difficult to find a joint around here that actually does that.

"Whatever".

/

We'd been walking around for at least an hour, gaining suspicious looks from people walking past as if they were waiting for us to just steal something, but that wasn't what we were here for.

"Santana, can't we just give up. We're not going to find anything?", Quinn exaggeratingly asked.

"You know what, why don't we go to the bank and get a bank account made for you?", I asked her as I began looking for a bank.

"That wouldn't work San, I need an address to be able to do that or at least a P.O box but I don't have either of those".

"We can figure something out",

"Like what exactly?".

"Ummm...", I looked around for a little longer, buying myself some more time before giving Quinn an action plan. It was like the gods were looking down on me or something because just as I turned in the other direction, I spotted Brittany walking around the corner. A huge smile spread across my lips as I watched her but it soon faded when somebody else came walking out beside her. A boy.

"What are you looking at?", Quinn asked me as she tried to look in the same direction as I was.

"I'm looking at my plan of action",

"And what's that?",

"Brittany".

Without giving Quinn a chance to ask who Brittany was, or ask how Brittany is even a plan of action, I began walking towards Brittany and her blonde, male accomplice. But the more I looked at him, or rather, judged him, the more he looked like he could be related to her. Maybe they were cousins or maybe even brother and sister. I hope so anyway.

"Britt!", I called to her, quickly gaining her attention and receiving one of her megawatt smiles in return.

"Hey! What are you doing here?", she asked as she came skipping over towards me, making me return the smile.

"Umm...I was just helping my friend look for a job" I said as I gestured behind me to where I hoped Quinn was standing. Brittany followed the direction of my thumb and smiled just as brightly when she –I assumed –Spotted Quinn.

"Hi, I take it that you're Santana's friend? I'm Brittany", She said to Quinn as she tuck her hand out in greeting.

"I'm Quinn, It's nice to meet you", Quinn replied with a genuine smile and brightness to her voice.

"Oh! This is Sam by the way", Brittany remembered as she introduced her friend to us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", we both responded, me a little less enthusiastic.

"So what type of job were you looking for?",

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe you could help us with something else". All I could do from now was pray that she would understand our reasons and at least think about helping us with this. I _need _to get Quinn this job.

"Sure, what do you need?",

"Um...do you think we could maybe, I don't know, borrow your address?", I knew it sounded ridiculous and by the looks of it so did Sam and Quinn apparently.

"Borrow her address?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, well you see, Quinn and I, we don't have a stable living environment. I guess you could say we move around a lot and I was thinking it could be a good idea if we used somebody else's address just so we could open up a bank account for Quinn here", I shot Brittany a timid smile, hoping and praying that she would agree to such a proposition.

"Uh, I guess that wouldn't really be a problem but I'd have to run it by my parents –",

"No! Just...just when the mail comes check for her stuff before your parents look. Please Britt, she needs this", I pleaded, but I knew that she'd give in I knew she's succumb to my wishes.

"Fine", then she smiled and all the doubt and worry I had inside of me washed away with that one action.

"Thank you so much", And before I could even process what my body was doing I was wrapping my arms around her neck in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome. Both of you".

/

Opening up a bank account was easier and quicker than originally expected, so once that task was out of the way we then had to move onto finding stores with available working positions.

Brittany and Sam had both joined us on our mission to find Quinn a job, both being quite helpful in pointing out many different stores with signs saying 'Help wanted'.

"Hey, I was wondering, Quinn do you want me to type out a resume for you? It would be easier to get a job with one and I can easily do it for you and make a few copies", Brittany suggested, gaining an appreciative smile from both Quinn and I.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be too much trouble would it?", Quinn asked back, almost nervous for the response.

"Of course not. It will take me like ten minutes to do. Simple".

"Thank you so much", Quinn said as she wrapped Brittany up in a tight embrace before turning to me once more, "Where did you find this wonderful girl Santana?", I could only shrug because when you think about it, she found me, and I've been forever grateful.

* * *

**Thank you for your continuous support; reading this story, my other story and just supporting me I guess.**

**Please review, because I love it when you do, send me positive or negative feedback. Favourite, follow and add to your alerts.**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
